


It's Just Pretend

by AvalonBell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:52:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvalonBell/pseuds/AvalonBell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been an entire month Phil has stopped himself from admitting he loved Dan, it had also been a month since their fake relationship had started. Phil loved Dan more than anything in the world and this fake dating thing was definitely not helping him from showing how he really felt towards his flatmate. With Phil seeing no end to this fake dating thing he is forced to finally admit to Dan that this relationship wasn’t as fake as he had thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just Pretend

It had only been a month since it happened. It wasn’t suppose to but it did, and Phil couldn’t believe it, mainly because it wasn’t real, to Phil’s disappointment in all honesty. It happened in a joint live show a month ago. He didn’t know why, and is still unknown to him but for some reason Dan had rested his head on Phil’s shoulder and replying to a comment that popped up on the screen.“ Are me and Phil dating? Haha, good question, yes, yes we are.” Dan replied with a chuckle as the chat went wild. Phil’s eyes had widened, speechless for nearly the rest of the stream. After it had ended Phil’s face was completely red, not believing that getting his flatmate as a boyfriend was this easy. Dan looked over at Phil and he broke into laughter.“ Phil you twat, you really think I meant that we were together?! I was just kidding, I’m sure they love it anyways.” Dan shrugged, then got up and headed out of the room.  
Phil was so confused from then on, they had been acting the same as they always had off camera but while they were on it Phil couldn’t pry Dan off of him if he wanted to. Phil felt uncomfortable “acting” like they were a couple when he didn’t even have to struggle with acting like he loved Dan when he actually did. But from the way Dan was acting when the camera wasn’t on he didn’t seem to feel the same. Dan would cuddle and hang onto Phil but that’s as far as the fake relationship got, they didn’t kiss and unless their fans asked, hold hands. If anyone asked to kiss the question would be ignored and they would go on like normal. Phil was on the verge of losing it, he couldn’t take knowing the fact Dan just acted as if he fancied him but didn’t really. Phil would rather continue admiring his flatmate in secrecy than have Dan all over him knowing it wasn’t real.  
Phil got up and headed toward the kitchen to find something to snack on, preferably cereal.“ Hey, Phil!” Dan yelled from his room. Phil quickly put away the cereal, only able to get maybe a few handfuls of it. Phil rushes into Dan’s room to realize he was just doing a separate younow. Phil’s concern and curiosity in his eyes quickly left a hint of sorrow replacing it. Most of the time be was called during a stream it was due to a request by a viewer that Phil come in for a moment and do something cute little with Dan. On occasion people requested that, doubting the fact that they were actually dating, Phil figured those were the smart ones of the Phandom when it came to finding evidence that phan was actually canon.“ Yes Dan?” He asked poking his head into Dan’s room with a small smile, not wanting his fans to think he was depressed.  
“They still doubt that it’s real, they want more proof.” Dan says with a large smile, on the verge of a light chuckle.  
Phil smirks defiantly, he was tired of this fake relationship. If they were going to at least claim they were together then they might as well go all the way. If the phandom wanted proof, they’ll get it.“Alright, well then if you all want proof, I guess we’ll show you.” This was when Phil kind of got lost in the moment.  
Due to a surge of confidence and tired of hiding his true feelings he leans down and kisses the younger boy, not caring if they were live and that Dan’s eyes were probably wide open with shock. Phil turned the younow stream off, probably disappointing most of their viewers, but Phil didn’t care because Dan soon was kissing back. Phil straddles Dan wrapping his arms around the brunettes neck.“Dan, I-”  
“Shh, I know, you don’t have to spell it out for me. I’ve known you’ve actually loved me since last week, you twat. I just wanted to see how long you could go without doing anything like this,” He pauses, grabbing Phil and putting him against the wall, supporting him by holding onto his thighs, just barely missing the boys ass,“But now I’m glad cause now I can finally show you how much I love you, unless you don’t think you can handle it of course…?” Dan challenges the 28 year old, their lips lightly touching, his brown eyes deviant.  
Phil takes a moment to respond, processing what was happening. The boy then shoots Dan a smirk,“ Of course, but the real question here is can YOU handle ME?”


End file.
